Round and Round
by QueenofShadows1989
Summary: Hey this is QueenofShadows1989 or as I used to be called, Cookiichan. This is about what happens to the flock in the furure. Hey, do you think this will be T or M. Review to vote. votes needed by 7-1-09


**Max:**

A strong leader was what she was NOT. At age negative 1, she had wings grafted onto her back... Age 9 she and her blindly following flock escaped with a Jeb Baxter from the School. Age 10 (or so) Jeb leaves and they live alone. Age 14, rescues youngest member from the Erasers. Age 15 rids the world of Itex forever and creates a dark little secret. Age 25 becomes insane in Phoenix, Arizona.

The only thing she led was a path straight down to rock bottom. When she turned 25 we found she was slowly expiring. The first thing to unravel was her brain. She became paranoid, seeing things that weren't there. She blinded Angel, slowly slicing her open and pulling out her eyes because she thought Angel was an Eraser that had murdered the real Angel. The next was her wings; they crumbled and turned to ash. She thought it was all somebody's idea of a sick game. She tried to kill Nudge when Nudge accidentally unfurled her wing saying, "If I can't have my wings no one can!" We killed her that night. She had to be stopped, she caused too much pain too many false hopes and one pure accident that was responsible for her insanity.—

Angel , Max's friend

**Ten Years Prior:**

My name is Willow and I shall be telling this chapter in her life. Who am I? You shall find out. When she was 15, she began exploring her body. She and Fang were going steady for a while now but he wasn't good enough, she had to have more. She and Iggy did IT one night. Unfortunately from a hole in the wall Fang saw everything, likewise there was a hole in the condom. That was part of her insanity, I think. Of course Max got pregnant, but she had Angel sweep Iggy and Fang's mind of what happened so she was the only one who remembered. She told the Flock she was going to Dr. Martinez's house for a few days.

She gave birth alone in an abandoned hovel with only the spiders and mice for company. There was so much blood it attracted the attention of several nearby vampires. Max fought them away from her but neglected to protect her baby. The baby was bit by a leading vampire named Arrow. Max did not believe that happened. She left the baby on a door step somewhere in New York, hoping that her baby would find a good home and not grow wings. She was wrong. Now do you know who I am? I am Willow "Alex" MacHeath, daughter of Max and Iggy and blood related to Arrow.

**Willow "Alex" MacHeath**

So I was born on Hallows Eve 2015. I was bitten by a vampire and transformed. Though, the bird in me aged me until I was 21 before the Vampire blood caught and froze me. I had no ID but I knew instinctively, that if I could find my creator I would find who I am. I stole (for I found I was telekinetic) a lot of money and flew to Italy, the vampire hub of the world. I found her and drained her mind of memories. I knew then who I was. I then decided to try to find my mom in the States. But before I could fly (on a plane back) something happened. Wings started to burst from my back. I was in so much pain that I collapsed outside of the London-Heathrow airport. This was good because I met my future mate. He was also a vampire but with a different power of talking to animals. He was a bassist for the band Metallica and took me in. I traveled with them for a while, I even became there lead singer/back-up guitarist. One day we were playing a show and this vampire hunter named Rin caught us. To save my love I forced-changed him into a vampire with wings so he could get away with me. As we landed, I tried with all my remaining energy to change him back, but I could not. I was out of power and it was unclear how long it would take for me to amass enough power to change him back. He said he didn't mind though. I asked him quietly if he would mind helping me find my mom. He said as long as I would love him, it was up to me...

**Finding Max:**

As we traveled with the other members of the band through the country, I fell in love with him. One member of the band with the power of time travel made it so I could get my M.D. in a day; I figured that would come in handy later on. One day I almost made the same mistake as my mother. But there was no hole in the wall/thing. We finally had one last concert in Phoenix, Arizona. As we played "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, I looked out into the crowd and saw what I was my father. I knew it was him, instantly. But then, I saw him with a dark skinned woman that I knew was not my mother. Was it a lead in the find-my-parents case? Probably not. But still… would you check it out? I did. I nonchalantly signaled my boyfriend that I was going to follow that car out. Yes I said car, apparently they weren't going to fly home.

They turned into a house with a HUGE Weeping Willow (yes I sense the irony), outside. I saw about 20 people with wings, including my father and my non-mother. There were about 5 people that looked in there late 20's/30's. The rest I had to assume were their children. Maybe someone would know who I was. I quickly studied the crowd only 2 people with dark wings and none with red hair. This was not good. When they gathered around a campfire I had made my decision. I crawled out onto a branch over it and dropped straight into the flames. I knew I wouldn't be harmed, I had done things of this nature before. There was a gasp and one of the older people held out a gun.

**Interview with a half vampire mutant:**

"Tell me who you are and how you have wings." she snarled, she was probably about 27 and long curly blonde hair. She still looked as threatening as a little angel could.

"My name is Willow MacHeath, I am looking for my mother.", I replied

"That's impossible" the girl said, "for you to be roughly 20, which is what you look, you would have to be one of the originals. I've never seen you before.", she stated

"I know that, but first can you put that gun down before I am forced to defend myself." I said, unsheathing my claws.

The girl eyes widened with terror when she saw them. "How?", she whispered. "Who's your mother, who's your father?

"I think you know", I stuttered "I can sense you lying. Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

"Angel", the tall dark one said "what is she talking about"

"I was born December 28th 2015, yes, I was a little baby but I can remember. There was a lot of blood and this creature came up. My mother fled, leaving me to die, to fend for myself. You might have guessed those creatures were vampires. One named Arrow killed me, turned me into a vampire. As I was dying I guessed the little part of bird in me turned me. I went from a new-born to a 21 year old within ten minutes. I had no ID, and no memory.", I explained.

"If you had no memory, how do you remember the attack? You just said you were a vampire, how can we trust you" Angel asked.

"I was getting to those parts", I said "I discovered I was physic and telekinetic, I stole money and boarded a plane to Italy. I found my creator killed her, and took her memories." I then continued to tell the rest of the story. "But" I finished, "I have no taste for blood, I hate it. My friend and I invented 2 substitutes called Blood-O but I don't use that. I use these", I said holding up to red tablets the size of a dime. "I haven't tasted real blood since I met my mate uh, boyfriend."

"Well you are one of us", Angel sighed. "I'll see about getting you a bed".

"But what about my parents?"

"We'll discus that in the morning. Party's over everybody, go home", she shouted. Everyone but the oldest people spread their wings and flew away. "Here's your family" she said:" Fang is the oldest and his son Talon (19) Talon is married to a human named Kella and they have 2 girls Oya (4)and Ryder(2). Even though Kella is a human, she was a former Vampire Hunter, truly living up to her name. Then Iggy and Nudge have three children Ginevra (17) is the oldest then the twins (13) Gabriella and Tala. George (Gazzy) and this other flyer Blair had triplets (16) all girls Zelda, Carrie, and Raven and twins (boys 12) Salem and Regan. I have three girls and am the leader: Rosemary is 15, Tabitha 13 and Kendra 9."

**Goodnight sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite:**

Fang's son Talon showed me to a sparsely decorated room. "Do you mind if I redecorate it a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, It'll be your room.", he said.

I was about to drift off when I heard a faint rap at the window. It was my mate, Fallen. "Hey", he whispered, "so those are your folks.".

"Sure" I said "but I probably won't stay, there's something wrong here I can sense it."

I pulled him into the (thank god for king-sized) bed with me. We slept calmly for vampires can dream no dreams. My hand nested in the small of his back. My chin pressed onto his chest. Our legs intertwined. I then decided to make two decisions that a normal vampire would no hesitate to make. I let my lips my teeth in his chest his rich blood flowed onto my tongue. He took my cue and bit my breast, just below the aorta. We did the one thing that vampire's do that signifies to your mate the love you share. Now we just needed to do it the human way. I started to unbutton my shirt but he stopped me. Apparently we needed to know what had happened to my mother and father before we did something like that. I sighed and fell asleep listening to the click-click of a vampire's heart.

**The next morning or when all hell broke loose:**

I started out crappy. Angel's daughter Kendra came in to wake me up and found Fallen's teeth in my neck. Of course her not knowing that my 'boyfriend' was staying the night and that was how vampires often slept freaked out.

"Mom!!! This thing has its teeth in Willow's neck!", she screamed.

Of course that caused quite a stir. When we came down for breakfast or in our case to swallow our pills and look happy and not like a predator, everyone stared at us.

"You could've mentioned you had a boyfriend", Fang muttered.

"My bad I thought I did during last night's interview with a vampire", I snarled, obviously pissed off. "All right I did my part Angel, I spent the night without killing anyone, and you tell me about my parents."

"Breakfast is over guys", she announced to the table, "Go practice flying". In a snap Fallen, Angel, and I were the only ones in the room. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah and why are you such a puppet master? When you say jump they have to ask how high? I know you are fooling them all but you can't fool me. You have Fang and Iggy shrouded in some kind of fog. I can feel it because I'm physic."

"Wait to judge me until you here the story", she snarled "You know about how Itex was destroyed I'm sure. Your mom was the leader of all that her name was Maximum Ride and she was wed to Fang and later had Talon. But she decided that one partner wasn't good enough, she had to have two so one day, and this was after Iggy and Nudge got married, she and Iggy did IT but Fang saw everything through a hole in the plaster. Unfortunately there was also a hole in the condom . Max got pregnant and gave birth to you and well, you know the rest." She explained

"Well where is Max, you didn't tell me about her?" I asked

"She went insane, Willow you have to understand, she thought you were going to be a freak because she mated with a man that wasn't her own. She blinded me and only Blair's help restored my sight. She almost killed Nudge after her wings crumbled into ash. That was the breaking point. They didn't want her to die, Fang thought he could fix her I influenced him just a little to have him agree to kill her. Fang and Iggy have no memory of this" She told with a sigh

"Then why are you the leader?", I asked with tears in my eyes, "why not Fang?"

"He didn't want to, he told me to"

"Technically because I am Talon and I are the only children of Maximum Ride, shouldn't either of us be the leader?" I inquired.

"If you are willing to fight me for it.", she spat her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I will.", I replied my voice firm "just call a family meeting and I mean right now"

**Battle of the truth:**

"Alright, some of you are probably wondering why I asked Angel to call you here. "I called because two members of my family have been gravelly misled. Fang and Iggy can you please step forward. "Fang, Iggy do you know who I am?" I asked.

"A distant relation to us", Fang said not amused.

"Untrue, but maybe your memory can tell you more" I said. "I am physic and can unlock what is wrong with your memory. Please step forward" They stepped forward and I felt Fallen put his hand on the small of my back. I placed one hand on each of their foreheads and unleashed my power. I was a rocket hurtling into their brains hitting nerves and causing them to remember. After a few seconds of this, I felt myself being called back into my body, my work was done. As I opened my eyes I saw everyone was staring at me.

"I remember" said Iggy

"Hi daddy", I whispered

"You" Fang snarled quaking with rage. "You made me kill my wife. Get out now!"

"Do we have to go too" asked Kendra tears streaming down her cheeks. Rosemary and Tabitha instinctively moved to protect their little sister.

"Please don't make us leave" begged Tabitha "We love it here."

"We'll even be servants for you guys", added Rosemary.

"I guess you can stay tonight and you can ask your new leader tomorrow", replied Nudge

**Leader?: **

After a night just like the last except for Kella knocked on the door. As I instinctively reached for the knife I kept latched onto my back. She spoke "You can put that away, I have no qualms with you."

"Yeah I am Talon's half-sister that could be the leader of all of this." I moved my arm as I spoke referring to the 500 acre estate that Angel had bought

"I just wanted to tell you that Talon does not wish to fight you, he does not wish to be a leader. He just wants peace and to raise his family here. We'll be taking a vote after lunch but we all know Talon ultimately rules the choice and unless Fang votes to make you leave, you will be our leader.

Fallen and I hurried downstairs to breakfast. We passed Rosemary on the way down and she said nobody had any qualms about them staying, so long as they didn't cause trouble. Oya kept trying to get us to eat some of her 'special-super pancakes' after manly forcing a bite or two down, Fallen ran to the bathroom and promptly got sick.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
